Youthful Indiscretion
by mandy9578
Summary: Who would have thought that Stella would find a 'skeleton' rattling in Flack's closet? Flack/Stella. Fiesta. Established Relationship.


**YOUTHFUL INDISCRETION**

**By mandy9578**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flack and Stella. If I did, things would have gone down differently on the show. They belong to Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.**

**Author's Note : This little plot bunny was begging to be written after feathergirl926's punk comment at the Flack/Stella thread over at TalkCSI. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it. What can I say? I was inspired to write this one. The muse wouldn't leave me alone until this was complete. LOL! XD**

**88888888**

**88888888 **

Stella Bonasera was busily going through Flack's bookshelves, trying to look for something to read while she waited for Flack to come in with their breakfast. It was still too early for turning on the TV, so that was out. She had wanted to brew some coffee while waiting but it turns out Flack had run out of coffee beans. So it hit her that a book would have to do to keep her entertained while waiting for breakfast to arrive. It was their first Sunday in weeks where they were both free and not on-call. They were planning to just lounge around and maybe catch a movie at the local Cineplex later in the afternoon. Stella realized she was just staring without really seeing. God, was she still groggy. She needed a cup of java to give her her morning fix. What the hell was taking Flack so long? Okay, okay, stop being so grouchy already. Think of something else.

She once again turned her attention to the bookshelves. Ah, let's see what Flack has in here. A book on Ice Hockey. Travel book on Ireland. A novel. Another novel. Novel again. A collection of naughty limericks. Wait. What do we have here lodged in the side of the bookshelves? Photo albums. Now this got Stella intrigued. After all the time she spent in Flack's apartment, this was the first time she noticed the albums. She pulled the first leather-bound album and made her way to the center of the living room to sit on the couch. She sat down and started flipping through it casually. There were pictures of Flack in uniform. Damn, he really looked gorgeous in his dress blues. Some pictures were of her and Flack. Some with the rest of the team.

As she adjusted the album on her lap, a lone photo slipped from in between the pages and fell on the floor face down. Stella put the album on top of the coffee table and crouched down to pick it up. She flipped the photo over and was momentarily dumbfounded by what she saw. Her jaw fell slightly in disbelief. She couldn't believe that it was Flack in the photo, the same man she was dating. Flack looked like he was in high school but it seemed all wrong since this Flack had his hair dyed to a shiny purple color. But that wasn't all. His hair was up in a mohawk and he was dressed as a punk rocker, complete with torn jeans, leather jacket and chains. She was too busy staring at the photo that she didn't hear the key turn in the lock.

"Stel, I'm home," Flack shouted as he opened the door. Stella was startled by this but Flack didn't notice and continued on, "I've got some of your favorites in here. I've got some onion bagels, some croissants, some churros and some hot chocolate to go with them. I even bought some coffee beans," he trailed off when he saw Stella just sitting on the couch looking at him as if he had done something stupid. Stella looked down at the photo and then looked up at Flack again, shaking her head with a grin starting to form on her lips.

"Hey. What have you got there," Flack asked curiously, putting away their breakfast on the kitchen counter. Stella suddenly put the photo to her chest and started laughing hysterically. "What Stel? What's so funny," Flack asked as he walked back towards the living room, sitting beside Stella on the couch, starting to get ruffled.

Stella stopped laughing, long enough to answer him, "Oh my God. This is just too good to be true. Flack, I didn't know you were into the whole punk rock scene. Talk about having some skeletons in your closet."

"Holy shit," Flack exclaimed, looking at the album on the coffee table. "Fuck. I thought I got rid of those already. I am so busted."

"It seems you forgot this one," Stella said as she waved the photo in front of him. "So how old were you when this was taken," she asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"I was sixteen and my little sister took that. She was really into photography," Flack answered trying so hard to act nonchalant about it all.

"Who would have thought that straight-laced, pride of the NYPD, Detective Donald Alexander Flack, Jr. has had his fair share of youthful indiscretion," Stella told him teasingly and began giggling again.

"Yes Stella. I've had my fair share of those. Believe me; if I knew this day would come, with you finding my photo, I never would have flirted with the whole punk rock thing. I was just experimenting," he said, looking sheepish.

"Well, I'm glad you outgrew that phase," she said as she playfully pinched his cheek. "Wait 'til Mac and the rest of the team sees this. Danny will be laughing his ass off in disbelief," Stella told him with an impish smile on her face.

"_Nooooo_," Flack muttered as he tried grabbing the photo from Stella's hand but she was too quick for him. She had anticipated Flack's move and had just jumped out of his reach with the photo still safely in her hand, immediately putting it into the back pocket of her jeans. "I'll never live this one down. Danny will razz me. I know it! And Mac. What would he say? Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am _sooo _screwed," he exclaimed, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Na-ah Donnie boy. This one they've got to see. They won't believe me if I tell them of your whole punk rock phase without the photographic evidence. You know about scientists always wanting proof," she told him mischievously.

"Please Stel. I'll do anything you want for a month," he said in a panicked voice. "You get to choose what we do on our dates. I'll cook for you. Buy you that necklace you were eyeing at Tiffany's. I'll even stop wearing those fugly ties that you hate so much. You get to pick out my ties for me from now on. Sexual favors, you name the time and place. I'll even agree to be your sex slave. Be at your beck and call, night and day," his voice filled with genuine horror.

"I don't know Don. I kind of like the idea of Danny seeing evidence of you with a purple mohawk," Stella continued to tease him as she sat back on the couch again. "Hmmm... Sexual favors huh? Any time, any place? You as my sex slave? And that necklace from Tiffany's? No more of those fugly ties," Stella went on, weighing her options.

"Please Stel! _Please_," Flack begged. "I'll do all of those. I'll even give you your first-born child. Just please DON'T show Danny or Mac or the rest of the team. No make that the entire New York City Police Department," he went on trying not to sweat too much.

"I still don't know Don. I think I want this all on paper," she said gleefully, thoroughly enjoying seeing Flack squirm on the couch.

"What? You don't believe I'll follow through on my promise? Stella Katherine Bonasera, are you saying my word isn't good enough for you," Flack asked in disbelief.

Stella couldn't hold it in any longer and just burst out laughing. "Oh Don. Of course, your word is good enough for me. I was just pulling your leg. I wanted to see you squirm a bit. I promise I won't show Danny. It'll remain our little secret," she said conspiratorially.

"You promise," Flack asked incredulously.

"I promise. You know Don, I don't expect you to keep your end of the deal. I won't show the photo to anyone. You didn't have to go into a panic. All you had to do was request it but I was just taken by surprise by your reaction and I just went along with it and had a little fun at your expense," Stella said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh Stel. I'm embarrassed to say I overreacted. I'm just, I don't know. I was young and foolish back then. Anyway, those things I rattled off, sexual favors and all? I consider those to be a pleasure and not as chores I have to do. I love you Stel and I'll keep my end of the bargain," he said with hope in his voice.

"Ah well…I've had my fair share of youthful indiscretions too. So don't worry about it. And I love you too, Don," she said.

"Now that everything is settled, how about we seal the deal with a kiss," Flack asked hopefully, leaning towards Stella in anticipation of the kiss.

"You've got yourself a deal, Detective Flack," Stella exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Flack's neck, their lips meeting in a sizzling kiss.

**Fin.**

**A/N 2: Please push that purple button and leave me a review. I would love to hear what you guys think of this one. Yes, I am a review whore! LOL!**


End file.
